


MEKA Love

by Havoka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hana has sex with her mech, Mechaphilia, Other, PWP, some people sexualize their war-related trauma and inability to trust sentient creatures to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka
Summary: There wasn’t a person in this world Hana could fully trust. Only things.





	MEKA Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream a while back that Blizzard confirmed Hana was in a sexual relationship with her MEKA and since that day my soul has not known peace. Now I'm forcing you all to experience it with me

There was nothing in this world she could trust more than her beloved MEKA. In fact there was very little else that she could trust at all. At any moment her country could be wiped off the map by the superomnic. She’d watched hundreds of pilots her own age and younger get torn apart in front of her. She had no idea who actually cared about her and her condition and who just wanted to get in close to someone of her celebrity status.

Only her mech would never betray her.

Naturally those thoughts remained with her when she thought of love and dating. How could she allow herself to become so utterly vulnerable to another human being? What if they just wanted to hook up with her because she was famous? Or worse, what if they couldn’t be trusted? What if they were looking to take out Korea’s #1 defense?

“I think it’ll just be you and me,” she murmured as she was cleaning the surface of the MEKA after a public appearance earlier that day. Night had fallen, and the MEKA base was all but empty. Still Hana remained, rubbing the already-sparkling pink metal with a damp cloth. “Probably for a long time.”

Of course the mech did not respond. It couldn’t. Despite its humanoid shape it was a non-sentient machine of war. Nothing more.

She ran the cloth down the mech’s legs. It was odd how human, and yet completely non-human, it looked. It had arms, legs, heck even toes. She’d always found it a bit uncanny, especially since its legs were oddly feminine in shape, and it balanced upon tiny, slender feet with rear supports almost like high heels. It didn’t unsettle her as much anymore, though. In fact it sort of helped her feel more like she had a friend on the battlefield, a companion rather than just a weapon.

As she was cleaning the dust out of a leg joint she noticed the area connecting the mech’s “thighs” had sustained some scratches. “Oh no, you went and got your crotch all banged up.” She got to her feet and tossed the rag aside. “I’ll get the scratch kit.”

She picked a tube of scratch repair compound up off the nearby work bench. Kneeling down in front of the massive machine, she squirted a palmful of gel from the tube into her hand. “Don’t worry, you’ll be looking perfect again in no time.”

She spread her fingers and placed her palm gingerly on the mech’s cold metal surface. Moving in a gentle circle, she began to rub the compound in. “I wish you could talk,” she murmured at one point. “But I guess if you were that smart I wouldn’t be able to trust you.”

The silence from the mech was familiar, comforting. It would never betray her. It would also never bark orders at her, or scream at her for an autograph. Its motives were pure, and it didn’t mind her being in charge all the time. Exactly how she liked it.

The gel filled the light surface scratches in nicely, but Hana found herself continuing to massage the gel over the smooth metal, which was beginning to warm with a combination of friction and her own body  heat.

Once the compound was completely rubbed in, Hana climbed up onto one arm of the mech. “You liked that, huh? Yeah, you did.” She ran one finger, still damp with the scratch gel, across the arm of the mech. “You know,” she said, a tiny, crooked smile growing across her face, “I’ve been thinking…” She swung one leg over either side of the mech’s gun-arm, straddling it a bit. “There’s nobody out there I can really, totally trust, and I get so lonely.” She leaned over and wrapped a hand around one of the mech’s joystick-like controllers. With the push of a button the mech drew its arms in close to its chest, bringing Hana in with it.

Hana stole a glance around. There were security cameras, but what were they going to do? She wasn’t doing anything illegal. And the guards were probably asleep anyway.

A tiny giggle escaped her as she unzipped her bodysuit and withdrew her arms from its sleeves. It flopped down around her waist, exposing her hot pink bra. She purred low in her throat as she undid her bra and tossed it aside. The mech reacted only by showing her a reflection of herself in its green cockpit windshield. The sight made her hesitate – _screw it, who cares. I could die tomorrow. Might as well make the most of it._

She crawled towards the cockpit and pressed her bare breasts against the joltingly cold windshield. “Ah-!” Her nipples instantly hardened. She gyrated a bit, pushing them against the unrelenting glass. Her breathing must have grown hotter, or heavier, for the windshield started to fog up a bit.

With one free hand Hana reached down and tugged at one of the joysticks again. The mech’s arms lowered. “You don’t mind, right?” she whispered, her rhetorical question punctuated by another giggle. “Nah, of course you don’t.”

At her lowered height Hana had more control over the mech’s joysticks and therefore its movement. It moved its legs a bit closer together while still cradling Hana in its arms. Hana slipped the rest of the way out of her bodysuit and cast it to the floor. Her underwear landed on top of it a moment later.

Completely exposed, Hana let the mech simply cradle her naked body for a while. She leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on the top of its “head”. Then she maneuvered one of its arms toward her upper body, and when it came near enough grabbed hold and drew it to her mouth. With a bit of hesitation she slipped her tongue out and ran it along the tip of the mech’s gun. “Ew! Tastes like gunpowder.” She spat a few times to clear the foul taste from her mouth.

Realizing the guns wouldn’t be a good spot, Hana returned her attention to the joysticks. They tasted quite a bit better, though still like metal and dirt. She ran her tongue up the length of one. When she reached the tip she closed her lips around it and swirled her tongue over its surface. “Mmm.” She bobbed her head up and down a few times, leaving it soaked with saliva. “This is nice…I feel…safe…” She slipped a hand downward and started massaging herself while her tongue coated the mech’s second joystick.

She must have accidentally pushed a button with her tongue, for the wind visor popped open. “Oops.” She stole a glimpse inside before closing it up. Lying inside the mech, as she so often did, was in and of itself a somewhat intimate experience. Her bodysuit was thin, not to mention skin-tight, so she always felt every bump, as well as every vibration. There were times where she lay embraced within the protective metal, flat on her stomach, legs splayed, breasts squished tight against the cushioned inner platform, and ended up unintentionally aroused. In fact that was what had first given her the idea to pursue sexual gratification from her trusty MEKA instead of engaging in a risky sentient relationship.

She dropped down to the cement floor, landing on her small bare feet with the lightest noise. “Are you trying to say you want me inside you?” she asked with a smirk. She sauntered around back, opened the rear hatch, and peeked inside. She’d never been inside the MEKA naked before. _Well they **did** say to establish a connection with your mech. This is like…the ultimate version of that._

She clambered inside. As she’d suspected her body felt every touch of the mech’s interior. She laid herself down with her bottom in the air, rubbing her breasts against the worn-out seat within. “Mm…” She reached for the control panel. _I should turn on the boosters…that’s always the best…_

She didn’t exactly feel like flying into the nearest wall, so she instead just ignited the booster engines and let them warm up. The act was just enough to create the usual thrumming vibration within the mech. “Ah…” Hana pressed herself against the seat, thrusting her hips. She could feel her most sensitive area growing warmer, and it didn’t take long for her to realize the seat now felt damp. She wrapped her arms and legs around it to pull herself as tight to it as she could. The vibrations buzzed their way through her and up inside her, awakening every urge she’d been repressing since her deployment. She could feel herself opening wider, her body expecting something that it was not going to receive.

The feeling from the boosters was pleasant, but it wasn’t quite enough. Hana turned over onto her back and stared up at the cockpit’s various parts. It had several apparati dangling from the domed ceiling, mostly tools for emergency repairs in a pinch. One of them, she knew, was an emergency fire extinguisher, a long hose with a nozzle at the end that pumped out a flame retardant foam. _Don’t need to be putting out any fires right now…or maybe I do…_

She tugged gingerly on the hose, releasing its full length. It was thin – probably just thin enough. She gave it a tentative lick. It didn’t have much of a taste. Hana slid it into her mouth and moistened the nozzle all over. The mech’s vibrations carried through it as well, filling her mouth with a pleasant buzz.

Once the nozzle was nice and slick Hana slid it out past her lips and then brought it lower. She gasped lightly as she fed it cautiously inside of her. “Oh…wow…that’s…”

The relatively thin hose was able to worm itself deep inside of her, so deep she was half afraid she’d lose it up in there. Her body was wide open and welcoming by that point, ready to accept her most trustworthy partner. Hana drew the hose in and out a few times, her legs spreading a bit more each time. The boosters were still humming away, sending waves of teasing vibration through her entire body. Her nipples stiffened again as her free hand played with them.

“I…” Hana inhaled sharply as her interior muscles began to contract around MEKA’s apparatus. “…Can’t believe I never thought of this…”

She began to pump the hose faster, thrusting her hips against it in perfect rhythm. “I think…I might…”

Before her body climaxed it clenched the hose – and suddenly something began spraying out inside her. _?!?_ Her insides swelled with bubbly white foam from the hose’s nozzle. It filled her up and began leaking out of her within mere seconds. She sat up and reached shakily for the hose, but the added pressure from the foam pumping inside her pushed her body over the edge. Her muscles clenched tight, holding the hose in place and letting it fill her with the MEKA’s foam ejaculate. She could do little but flop down on her back, still spread-eagled, and moan, lost to the moment of euphoria. Rhythmic pulses shot through her body, rewarding her for finally allowing it to receive the relief she’d sought for months.

Once her head stopped buzzing from the orgasm she eased the hose out of her body, turned the spray off, and hung it back on its support hook. Everything inside was soaked, none more so than Hana herself. “Oh my gosh.” She laid her head back on the seat. “That was _awesome_.” After spending a moment catching her lost breath she added, “Who needs a human partner? This is great.” She patted the mech lightly, lovingly. The mech sat, silent and stoic, but she noticed that the windshield had completely fogged up. Almost like a blush.

She slipped out of the mech and quickly re-dressed. “Don’t worry,” she said as she grabbed a rag off the repair bench, “I’ll help you clean up.” As she climbed back inside and began scrubbing up the mess they’d made, she whispered, “We should do this more often. Maybe tomorrow.”

Yet again the mech did not respond. Yet again, it didn’t have to.


End file.
